Don't Let me be the Last to Know
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Burns isn't a stupid man, from his own experiences with the him, he knows that Smithers harbors feelings for himself. But until he says those words to his face  under normal circumstances , he'll keep his own feelings for Waylon secret from him.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairing: Smithers/Burns

Warnings: songfic, romance, oneshot, complete

Summary: Burns isn't a stupid man, of course he's heard all the rumors about his assistant Smithers. And from his own experiences with the man, he _knows_ that Smithers harbors feelings for himself. But until he says those words to his face (under _normal_ circumstances), Burns will keep his silence about his _own_ feelings for his closest friend Waylon Smithers.

This is my first Simpsons songfic. The song is 'Don't let me be the last to know' by Britney Spears and is in italics.

Yes I like Britney Spears' music! :P Even if you don't like her, please give this songfic a chance! XD I think this song fits Burns and Smithers quite well! This will take place completely in Burns' POV.

Don't let me be the Last to Know

_My friends say you're so into me_

_And that you need me desperately_

_They say you say we're so complete_

'I've heard all of the rumors, about how much you love me, that you can't live without me. I've seen how you act around me.' I stood on the balcony in my office, staring out over the town. 'Smithers, why do you feel the need to keep something like this from me?'

_But I need to hear it straight from you_

_If you want me to believe it's true_

_I've been waiting for so long it hurts_

_I wanna hear you say the words please_

'I don't know what the problem is,' I thought, leaning on the railing. 'I just need to hear you say it to my face. I need you to tell me how much you need me, want me. Why won't you tell me? You _have_ told me before, but you've always taken it back, just because you told me under duress. I want to hear you say you love me in a _normal_ day.'

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know_

_Don't hold back, just let it go_

_I need to hear you say_

_You need me all the way_

_Oh, if you love me so_

_Don't let me be the last to know_

_Ooh_

"Will I never hear you say it?" I mutter softly to myself, sighing as I leaned forward on my hand. "I…would tell you…if I only heard you confirm my suspicions…" I frowned, watching as the sun began to set, casting an orange glow over the city.

_Your body language says so much_

_Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch_

_But 'til you say the word it's not enough_

_C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_

I was alone with my thoughts for only a few minutes, when I heard Smithers walk onto the balcony. He moved over and stood next to me, his arms behind his back. "Hello, Smithers." I greeted, glancing quickly at him, feeling warmth spread through me at his easy smile.

"Hello, sir." He said softly, tilting his head slightly. I faked a shiver, feeling triumphant as he moved closer and wrapped his arm immediately around my shoulders.

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know_

_Don't hold back, just let it go_

_I need to hear you say_

_You need me all the way_

_Oh, if you love me so_

_Don't let me be the last to know_

I leaned closer to him, loving the feel of Smithers so close to me. 'How should I get him to tell me?' I thought, my mind running through options quickly. 'This is the perfect time, if only I could come up with something!'

_C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah_

_C'mon, let me be the one_

_C'mon now, oh yeah_

"It's a very beautiful night tonight, don't you think Smithers?" I said conversationally, trying to get him to talk.

"Yes…very beautiful…" He responded softly. My eyes slid over to him and found him staring not at the view but at me and I felt my heart flutter quickly. "Mr. Burns? There's…something I've been meaning to tell you…" He stated, his hand trembling slightly on my shoulder.

_I need to hear you say_

_You love me all the way_

_And I don't wanna wait another day_

_I wanna feel the way you feel_

_Oh, c'mon_

My heart began beating rapidly in my chest, a warmth rose to my cheeks. 'Please! I need you to tell me how you feel! C'mon! You _must_ say the words now!' I turned my head to look at him, trying not to look _too_ eager. "What is it, Smithers?"

"W…well, you see…" He stuttered, his arm loosening slightly so he could turn farther towards me. 'Don't back out now!' I thought desperately, trying to convey my feelings for him with my eyes.

_Don't, just let me be the one_

_Don't hold back, just let it go_

_I need to hear you say you need me all the way_

_So...baby, if you love me_

_Don't let me be the last to know_

"Um…I…" Smithers' eyes were darting around, his cheeks a light shade of pink. I wanted to snap at him, tell him to spit it out, but knew this would only make him back out. I decided to take a chance and reached out, taking his free hand between both of mine. His face turned a dark red, but it appeared to give him courage to press onward. His hand dropped from my shoulder, moving down to set atop mine. "I…I love you…Mr. Burns. I have loved you for a very long time now…and…" I extracted my hand from under his and placed my finger on his lips, silencing his tirade. His eyes widened in surprise, then they turned sad.

"I know you do, Waylon," I told him, smiling at his soft gasp when I said his first name. "That's all I wanted to hear you say, I-I love you…as well." I saw his face light up, unshed tears in his eyes as he gripped my face gently. "I just…was afraid to say anything until _you_ did. I wanted to make sure that you still felt that way."

"Oh, Mr. Burns!" He exclaimed, capturing my mouth with his own. I kissed back immediately, loving the taste of him as my hands gripped his hair carefully. I pulled back after a minute, needing to breath.

"Please Waylon, call me Monty." He chuckled softly, nuzzling his face against my throat.

"With pleasure sir!" He told me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I sighed in contentment, warmth spreading through my entire body as it felt like my heart would explode with happiness. I pulled him in for another kiss, wishing that I'd have had enough courage to voice my feelings for Waylon to him _long_ before now.

The End.

So? How'd you like it? Please let me know what you think of it!


End file.
